Corruption
by takenmysanity
Summary: Eli knows what he wants. And he doesnt plan to stop until he breaks Saint Clare.
1. Part 1

**I'm not going to lie, Ive wanted to write something like this for a looooooong time. &now seems like the best time to do it. Ive been extremely pissed off. plus my other story is shot to hell.**

**Though, I will finish it soon. **

**This is going to be very dark. I dont know how well it will go, but fuck, im trying okay?**

**depending on how much people like this, it will be a 2shot, possibly 3...i have no idea yet...**

**now on to the story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The halls of Degrassi. Quiet. And somewhat dark. Or at least thats how I saw it. But then again, dark was who I was.

Let me give you the back drop on my life.

I'm Elijah Goldsworthy. Eli if you will. I'm a dark, 'death-obsessed' freak. Or thats how some people see me. I know my way to get things, and I dont stop until there mine. I'm no ordinary 17 year old boy. I have a dark past that always seems to haunt me. Julia, the love of my life, I killed her. I know I did. No one believed me. They tried to tell me it wasn't my fault, but they lie. They only try to make me feel better. It never works. The night she died, my whole life changed. I moved. I had a new reputation to uphold. And I didnt give a fuck about anyone, or anything.

And now here I am. Standing at the steps of hell. I had been here maybe a month, I really didnt keep track of the time. And people already thought the worst of me. Though in that month, I had befriended Adam. He was rather annoying to say the least, but I put up with him. I had gotten the school bully arrested. Face it, he was a dick. And, no..maybe I don't give a shit about people, but he was just..FUCK IT! Theres no need to explain him. The real reason I say all this is because, Adam had befriended a girl in our English class. I thought nothing of it. Honestly, she was not in my mind. Sadly, I was mistaken.

Clare Edwards. That girl..I wanted to say she changed me, but she didn't. The second I locked eyes with her, I knew I was going to crush her. Make her hurt. I tried to find out as much as I could about her, from the few people I chose to talk to. They all said the same thing. _Saint Clare._ Even better. She had had one previous boyfriend, who left her for a slut, knocked her up, and left her. Even to me, that was cold. Clare was a virgin, must be why shes called Saint Clare. I knew that name wasn't going to last long. Not with me around anyway.

A few weeks went by, and Adam, Clare and I had formed our own. We were what people called The Misfits. There was book worm, God worshipping Saint Clare. Adam, who had not much baggage, though he was a FTM. I didnt judge. And there was me. The hearse driving, death obsessed atheist. So 'Misfits' seemed to fit us pretty well.

We all trusted each other, and knew we weren't going to let each other down. Adam and Clare were so wrong. Now, no..I had nothing in store for Adam. I planned on keeping our friendship as strong as possible. So at least I had one person to count on. But Clare, so nieve. She trusted me with her life. I was good with keeping up an act. I wanted her to think I was never going to hurt her. But I had so much in store for little Saint Clare.

We were all so close. Together all the time. Occasional hang out, where all of us would be involved. Then Adam and I had our guys nights. Watch horror films, read comics, and pass out after eating a large pizza.

Clare and I had become very close. I knew what I was doing, I wasn't going to let myself fall for her. That wasn't me. I still had plan to break her. And the only way to do taht was get as close as possible to her, then turn on her. Crazy, you say? Maybe, but like I said..I know my way to get things. I wanted to take everything from Clare. And leave her wondering why. I wasnt going to stop until I had done so.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**lalalaaaaa...yes? no? maybe?**

**wat ever you have to say about it, let me know.**

**its up to you if i finish this or not...**


	2. Part 2

**so people seemed to like the beginning so much, &you got your wish.**

**im going to try and make it as dark and twisted as possible, but im too..happy?**

**my pissed off mood just went away after tonights episode. yay! ECLARE!**

**&yes, i love eclare with a passion..&this story is meerly for fun XD**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_That smile she wore, such a silly nieve girl._

_To think it would make me fall to her command._

_Man was she wrong._

_The screech of her high pitched voice made my bones cringe._

_Hissing in disguist at her touch._

_Soft, yet vile._

_Her innocense was what I wanted most._

_To rip it away from her, and leave her lying there._

_Not knowing what to do, nor say._

_I wanted her to fight me._

_Knowing in the end, she would loose._

_She had the perfect image of me._

_She though I would never hurt her in any way._

_Again, she was so nieve._

_I wanted nothing more then to tear her purness from her._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Every time Clare walked into my sight, thats what went through my mind. Something in me always told me I cared about her to much to hurt her. Im guessing it was my heart, or my lack there of. I didn't give a shit about people. They always ended up leaving in some way. Causing pain on everyone they loved. I wanted people to feel how I felt. Did I love the people I hurt? Possibly. Did I care? No. Not at all. I was just a human being that got his life ripped from his arms. No one knows how that feels.

English. The class that brought The Misfits together. We sat there and Ms. Dawes decided to finally talk. "Your next assignment will be a group assignment. I'll spare you and let you choose your own groups. Study each other. Learn everything you can about each other. Then write what you learned." Adam, Clare and I already knew we were working together. Perfect. Now I get extra time for Clare to trust me even more. She was going to be so crushed when she finds out. Who cares. She was going to hurt. If it killed me. She seemed to good to be true. This sweet, and innocent girl. There had to be something about here that was just a little bit off.

We decided to all meet after school, but to my advantage Adam had some after school bullshit to attend to with his brother. I had Clare all to myself, for a few hours that is. I wanted to, very much, take her to Morty and give it to her there. But I was more of a gentleman than that, I'd let her finish her homework first.

As we walked to my car, her hand would occasionally brush against mine. I would cringe inside, and she would blush. _How damn cute. I make this girl feel good inside._ What a joke. I was going to be as nice as possible for the time being, so I opened the door and let her get in, before shutting it. I got in and turned the car on, instantly making Clare cover her ears. Did she not like my full blown metal music? She would soon have to get use to it. Her screams had to be drowned out somehow. And considering I wasnt going to wait much longer, my car stero would have to do.

We had sat there for a long time, and all I did was stare. She was to perfect. That perfection was sone to be gone. If she only knew what I had planned, she would have never got in this car with me. She looked over but I kept my eyes locked on her. "Eli, you know it's rude to stare right?" she sighed. 'I can't help it Clare, your to perfect not to stare." I had to keep her thinking the best. That she could trust me. "Eli, thats all very nice..but I'm no where near perfect. Now stop staring so I can finsih my work."

Really? Did she just tell me what to do? This was going to be fun. Clare was going to do everything I told her to do, and if not..well..let's just see how this plays out.

****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

**

**short, yes. **

****

but im saving the best for last.

**I really wanted to write more..but I had no idea what.**

**IM TOO DAMN HAPPYTO WRITE LIKE THIS! XD**

**depending on my mood tomorrow, i might have the final part up..**

**xoxo muchlove!**


	3. Part 3

**ok, i lie...**

**my good mood has been shot to hell! family fights always end with someone loosing blood... *face drops***

**so im pretty pissed right now, &hopefully that will show...**

**

* * *

**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I always had that thought in the back of my mind. _Why are you going to do this to her? You love her._ As much as I hated to admit it, I did love Clare. Thats the reason I needed to do this. She needed to be hurt, just like I was. But I wasnt going to die, or kill her in order for her to hurt. I know what your thinking, why would she be hurt if I died? I see how Clare looks at me. Though it makes me want to puke, theres love in her eyes. Every bone cringing touch, or vile sweet smile. I knew if anything happened to me, it would kill her.

I had managed to keep control over myself the whole time she worked. Adam was still doing what ever the fuck he had to do. Clare had told me, at least 3 times not to stare. Who does she think she is, I'll stare if I want. She doesn't control me. She wouldn't have the chance to ever control me. I wouldn't let myself go that much.

She kept sighing in frustration, and hanging her head. She was struggling. _Perfect._

The closer I got to her, the more she started to shyly panic. And at the same time, blush like a little bitch. I got right up beside her, and reached for the dial to turn up the music. "Eli, I'm still working. Turn it down." she glared. I turned it up louder. "What the hell? I can't concentrate!" I didn't care. Fuck homework. "I just want to listen to music Clare, calm down." My devilish smirk was permanently on my face.

"Well damn, turn it down at least." First, telling me what to do, now swearing at me. I was starting to think this _Saint Clare _shit I heard was all a lie.

I ran my fingers up and down her arm, and she shook. "Eli, stop." _Saint Clare_ returns. I ignored her. Tracing the seem on the side of her pants, she pushed my hand away. "Eli, knock it the fuck off!" Ohh no, she should have kept her damn mouth shut. She reached for the door, but I grabbed her thigh and squeezed as hard as I could. "OUCH! THAT HURTS!" Was she stupid! Of course it hurt. "Well, I didn't plan for it to tickle." I turned the music up louder, once again. "Eli, let me go now!" See, I told you I always get what I want. She was _trying_ to fight me. "Really Clare? Your going to tell me what to do. That just won't do." I grabbed her hair and drug her out of the front seat. Only to shove her into the back. She was trying to get up, crying in the process. 'Your so damn weak. Stop crying!" She looked at me puzzled. "Why are you doing this? I thought you cared about me?" So damn nieve. "Don't you see Clare, its because I care about you, I'm doing this." I planned on slowly torturing her, and explaining it all. But she knew all to well that she was going to end up hurt. "That makes no sense." I grabbed her neck, she gagged and tried to catch her breath. ''Clare, I'm not going to lie. I care about you alot. Fuck, I love you. But someone has to hurt the way I did. And sadly, it just has to be you." I let go of her neck, and she went into a coughing fit. "Eli..you know..you don't ...want to hurt me..." Lies. "Ohh but Clare, I really do. I'm going to make you scream. Ive had this planned for weeks. Your just to damn stupid to realize it." A slap in the face, and a tug later..She was laying on her back without any pants. I hovered over her, hissing in her ear. She shook like the scared whiney baby she was. She fought me worse, as I grabbed her thigh. This time much harder then before. She tried to shove my hands away, but I pinned them above her head. "Eli, stop. You don't need to do this." God damn, does she ever shut up? "Clare, you see..this has to be done."

My fingers traced the lining of her underwear, slowly pulling them down in the process. She contiuned to struggle and fight me. Once I finally had them off, I had her hips pinned down by my own. "Eli, pleases...stop." I still chose to ignore her petty protests. "Eli..plea-" FUCK! ''Clare, shut the fuck up. I don't want to have to cover your mouth. I want to hear you scream my name. But if I have to, I will."

I started to pull down the zipper on my skinny jeans, and she finally realized I wasn't going to stop. "HELP!" Damn it! I had to let go of the grip I had on her wrist to cover her damn loud mouth! She hit at me as best she could, but it didn't phase me. My painfully hard dick was out already. There was something about watching Clare fight me that turned me on. I had her wrist pinned on each side of her, of course she was able to scream now, but the music was drowning it out. I looker in her tear filled eyes, and I shook. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I had to. I looked down, and started having second thoughts. _FUCK! _I knew I couldn't stop. I looked back up into her eyes. "Clare, I'm sorry." I managed to choke out those words. "Eli, don-" Before she could finish I thrust into her as hard as I could. "AHHHH!" She screamed. I wanted to stop, and tell her I was so sorry. But I couldn't. She had to hurt worse. The harder she hit me, the harder and faster I went. Then my male instincts kicked in.. "God damn Clare, your so fucking tight." I closed my eyes. The feeling was blowing my mind. I didn't hear her screams, or protest. Hell, I couldn't feel her hitting me even. I was in a state of mind..I didn't knew existed. I came back to reality, knowing I was about to loose it. I sped up, and thrust deep into her one last time before I came inside her. I quickly pulled out and collapsed beside her. And all I heard was sobbing.

'I..hate you..so much!" She cried. 'Maybe, but I sure as hell love you."

_She hurt. Worse then I could ever imagine._

Now I told you I would break Saint Clare, and from the looks of it...I tore her apart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

**...yeah...**

**I think I did quite well...? **

**lalalaaa...well...**

**im proud i actually finished one story XD**


End file.
